


Stop and Go

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edging, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Well technically it's crystal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a game they loved to play, one that helped them both, especially Dorian, unwind after a long day of political bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop and Go

**Author's Note:**

> You can't convince me they don't use that crystal for sexual purposes. And if there are crystals that can send voices over such long distances, ones that come in a pair that can vibrate if the other is touched is totally plausible. Shh, just go with it.

“Well uh, what are you wearing? No, that’s too cliche.” Dorian rambled as he stripped himself of his clothing. No matter how many times they did this, what to say first never came naturally.

“Nothing. Same as always.”

Maxwell kneeled on his bed, his oil slicked hand rubbing over the phallic shaped toy. It was decently large and blue, with an astounding amount of detail. Whoever made it must've been either very skilled or very patient to carve each small vein that adorned the toy. The head was perfectly shaped and the shaft had a subtle curve that would no doubt enhance the experience. If the thing weren’t an inhuman color one would almost think it were real. The toy was something Dorian had surprised him with the day before he left for Tevinter. A present for when he'll " _miss more than just my incomparable wit and radiant voice_." Maxwell assumed at first it was just a regular toy, which, though appreciated, would be a tad harder to use now that he was only one handed. But then Dorian showed him the bottom, a yellow crystal embedded in it.

“ _What's that for?_ ” Maxwell asked unsure of the crystal's purpose. If you wanted to make something flashy or gaudy you would put the gem somewhere visible. Dorian simply smirked and pulled a flat, pink crystal about the size of his thumb from his pocket. He squeezed it between his fingers and the toy suddenly began to shake in his hand.

“ _Where'd you even get something like this?_ ” Maxwell was grinning like a small child. Leave it to Dorian to find something so…”unique”.

“ _The Black Emporium is full of wonders. Although as I left I couldn't get the terrifying image of that decrepit old ‘man’ using it out of my mind. I almost gave it back._ ” The toy came in a pair, a dildo and remote crystal for each partner. When Dorian left they switched crystals, finding the idea of having to rely on each other to use them joyfully erotic. The two talked everyday once Dorian returned home, but some days their bodies craved each other. And today happens to be one of those days.

"Let’s just skip the foreplay then. Are you ready, Amatus?" Dorian was lying on his back lazily stroking himself, toy already coated and aimed at his entrance.

"Almost." Maxwell soon finished prepping on his end and placed the toy under him.

"Ready." On the count of three both penetrated themselves to the hilt, the sound of each man whining as they were stretched making the other’s cock throb. Sounds of heavy breathing quickly filled the room as Dorian and Maxwell let themselves adjust to the toy.

"Shall you start, or shall I?" They made it into a game. Seeing whoever could be the dirtiest, who could make the other lose control simply with their words.

“I went first last time.” Maxwell heard Dorian hum in acknowledgement then go silent for a moment. Though Dorian hadn’t started to speak yet Maxwell could feel the atmosphere change. Even if stripping yourself and putting a toy inside you was lewd in itself, the mood was casual and amusing. Now it had completely changed, the air around Maxwell feeling heavy and thick.

“You love riding my cock, don’t you? Just look at how your ass swallows me up.” Dorian’s voice was laced with arousal and hunger, a sweet poison slipping into Maxwell’s ear. If Maxwell shut his eyes he could almost envision it. His lover under him instead of just a toy, sweat dripping from his brow as he thrust into him. Maxwell bounced on the dildo slowly, cherishing the feel of his walls gripping the rigid toy.

“Miss your cock...miss it so fucking much.” The toy was slightly thicker and about an inch longer than Dorian was. But it couldn’t compare. Not in the slightest. Maxwell would give anything to have that beautiful brown cock churning him up inside, slamming into his ass and fil

“Wish I was there. I’d put your legs over my shoulders and fuck you deep and proper.” Dorian pressed the pink crystal and held it for a few seconds, making the toy in Maxwell vibrate.

“Hnn!” Maxwell instinctively bit down on his lower lip to hold back a moan and rocked his hips down onto the dildo with much greater force than earlier. It was no good if the dildo did it from the start or for extended periods of time. But when Dorian pulsed it in random intervals, letting Maxwell calm down only to catch him off guard, it made his cock twitch and drip onto the sheets.

“Don’t hold it in, Amatus. I want to hear you.” Dorian palmed himself slowly, loving to build up his orgasm. He could only do this with Max every few days, so when he comes, he needs to come hard.

Listening to Dorian’s request Maxwell moaned unabashed as he fucked himself on the dildo. His hand finally went to his cock, which had been mainly neglected until now. Maxwell cups the head in the palm of his hand and rolls his fist over the head. The precum that had formed acted as lubrication, letting him rub his cock as fast as he chose. His full balls swung underneath him and tightened as he got closer to coming. Needing one final push Maxwell sat back with all his weight onto the toy and came, spurting onto his bedding and the floor. Now that his Amatus was taken care of, Dorian could focus on himself.

Dorian covered his hand in ice and trailed up to his chest. Chilled fingertips twirled around his nipples, ironically making his arousal burn hotter. He pinched a nub and tugged it lightly, making himself hiss through clenched teeth. Dorian jerked himself at an increasing pace, picturing it was Maxwell’s tight ass instead of his hand traveling up and down his length. Just before he could reach his peak Dorian tore his hand from his cock and put it behind his head. His abs clenched and his heels dug into the sheets as he willed himself back down.

“Amatus, it’s time.” Maxwell picked up the crystal from off the nightstand, ready for Dorian’s command.

“Go.” Almost immediately after he spoke an obscene buzzing rang throughout the room. Dorian could feel the pressure in his cock instantly rise as the dildo shook inside him. A strangled grunt, one someone could’ve mistaken for pain. But Maxwell knew it was the exact opposite.

“Stop.” Dorian arched up from the bed and every muscle in his body tensed. It was like popping open a bottle of champagne then shoving the cork back in before it could fizz. His balls hugged close to his body, ready to fire whenever Dorian lost control. This repeated for a few minutes, Dorian telling Maxwell when and when not to squeeze. He writhed on the bed, tousling his sheets as he edged himself with Max’s assistance.

“Now hold it!” Dorian’s thighs spasmed and he shot round after round of cum onto his belly, pooling in the ridges of his stomach. Tremors wracked his body even after his cock started to soften, Dorian’s post orgasm high lingering on for a while after.

“Don’t enjoy this too much, Dorian. There’s no spell to make the human body vibrate.”

“Ooh now **that’s** an idea. I’ll propose it to the magesterium tomorrow. They’ll be applauding my ingenuity for weeks!”


End file.
